Summer Life
by Living2laugh
Summary: Summer for some people summer means going to the beach, long road trips with friends, going to amusement parks, and long nights of fireworks. For Jill, Owner and main farmer at Lily ranch, and Kai, a laid back  drifter its gonna mean a whole lot more!
1. This one girl

This one girl.

You'd be amazed at how tired a person would feel at 6 in the morning but you do what you have to in order to prep for what later comes. And Kai had a lot to prep for. Luckily he knew as he exited the Blue Bar that he was done. He smiled as thought of the fact that in a few more minutes he'd be out of Forget-Me-Not Valley and off to enjoy his last day in Mineral Town.

Going from one place to another at every summers end could get a little tiresome. Having to reintroduce himself to villagers each time. Making friends for a short time and working on making new ones or reconnecting with old ones. One day he would settle down and be done with all this nonsense. But two things stalled his decision. Each place he went too had something interesting to offer along with the fact that sooner or later every place got cold. Kai hadn't seen snow since he was a kid and didn't plan to anytime soon. A drifter was what he was.

Each exhausted step he took brought him closer to the inn bed that would be waiting for him when he got back home. Undress and sleep was all he could think about as he near dragged himself around. But just as he reached the bridge over the river the stream he stopped. There was a small tug at his pants.

"Woof!"

An overly excited dog now stared up at the boy with the bandanna. "Woof! Woof!" it barked as it ran around Kai's legs. The energetic thing sniffed Kai's ankle, barked once more, and flipped over to be given a belly rub. Kai bent down and gave the dog a good scratch. The dog stopped it foot enthusiastically.

Whose dog was this? Other than Cody, Kai didn't know any one in forget me not valley with a dog and the pup looked well fed and happy. It was two shade of brown and seemed rather clean. The dog then flipped over again. "Woof! Woof!" it barked at Kai and then ran off. It stopped at the end off a path and just sat there. Apparently the dog wanted the boy to follow him. Kai walked up him. He looked up the path

"Takakura lives up there," Kai reminded himself "Takakura wouldn't have a dog. He hates dogs."

The dog barked and ran up the path. Kai followed. Maybe he'd find out who owned this dog.

The dog stopped near a shipment box and began to chase his tail. Round and round he chased the thing until Kai picked him up. Kai scratched the dog behind its ears and then noticed something. The plot of land that was usually covered in weeds and stones was now clean and neat. Spring crops now popped up all over, potatoes, turnips, cabbage, and strawberries. And near the back of the space two barns now stood. They'd never been there before.

And then he noticed the small house next to Takakura's was now twice as large. Was someone living there? The dog barked and squirmed in Kai's arms but the boy held strong to the animal and made his way to this house. The lights were off but it was still early, it was only to be expected. But as he approached the door he heard some rustling and the stomps of feet.

He was just about to knock on the front door when it door flung open.

Jill woke that spring morning tired and hungry. She shuffled out of her bed in her lavender nighty and white bunny slippers. She grabbed the remote and turned on the news. The bright light of the TV was dim indeed but still caused Jill's eye to tingle from a slight lack of darkness. She made her way over to the refrigerator where she stuffed a warm loaf of bread into her mouth and drank a glass of apple juice. She rubbed the crust out of her eyes and let out a loud yawn.

And then she noticed something. The house was quiet. No loud barking noises, No sound of a dog trying to dig through the floor boards with its nails. She spun around. Jill nervously looked all around but the only other one there was her cat, Silvia, lying peacefully and blissfully on Jill's bed. Where was the dog?

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Jill exclaimed as she rushed around her home. If she didn't find him soon she could waist the whole day looking for him. She grabbed her worked clothes and ran to the bathroom. She threw here self into the shower, washed and threw herself back out. Dressing quiet quickly she was out of the bathroom in record time and after throwing her night clothes into a basket, she grabbed her backpack and ran for the door. Flinging the thing open she was ready to find this dog, but there, at her door, was a boy.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Their eyes met. And she felt something weird. She'd never seen him before; he had tan skin with brown hair. Around his head was a purple bandanna. He wore a white T-shirt under a brown collared jacket. Purple jeans and big black boots down below. To Jill he slightly resembled a pirate. A really cute pirate!

He seem to examining her as well for he looked her up and down. She stiffed and managed a little smile. He noticed her sudden tension and straighten up. A slight blush crossed his cheeks. Jill found it to be adorable.

"Hi." He said.

Jill paused

"Oh!…um… Hello." Jill replied

Another pause

"Well…" the boy started

"Yes"

"Is this your dog?" He asked pointing down toward his feet. Jill looked down. There her dog was running around the guy's feet and nipping at his ankles. Jill's face light up. "Yes, I've been looking all over for him!" she replied. Jill let out a sharp whistle. The dog stopped running and sat. "Here Moosh! Come here boy!" Jill said. The dog turned toward its master, stood up and trotted toward Jill's feet where he sat down again. The girl bent down and picked up her pup. Cradling him in her arm she scratched under dog's chin.

"He's really a good boy but he'll just go off if you don't watch him." Jill cooed

"Moosh?"

"Huh?" Jill asked raising her head

"Your dog, his name is Moosh?"

"Oh yeah. It's a funny story but that's his name."

"Can I hear it?"

"Maybe later"

"Sooooo… Are you new here?"

"No, actually I've lived here for a while"

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Heh. I thought I knew everyone."

Jill laughed.

"I'm Kai by the way. I'm run the food shack on the beach." He said as he extended his hand

Jill took hold of it and shook "Nice too meet you! My name is…"

"…Jill"

The girl's name was Jill. With her purple eyes, long brown hair held up in a ponytail, and beautiful smile. She wore an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. And a green skirt was also adored to make the entire look more colorful. Yes, the name Jill suited her nicely.

She let go of his hand and smacked her head.

"Crap, I got to get to work. If I don't feed the chickens soon they'll be evil all day," She said "I'll see you later 'Kay!" And she began to run away. "Hey wait!" Kai yelled. And min run she made a sharp right and now was facing the other direction.

"Yeah?"

"I'm running the ocean festival tomorrow, will you come?"

She thought this over for a moment.

"Sure."

And with a quick smile she made her way over to the chicken coop. Now as the light began to shine brightly over the valley Kai started on his way back to Mineral town so he could take a hour long nap. Tomorrow was gonna be a good day.


	2. Getting to know her

Getting to know her

The next Day things were hectic. The world that was Forget-Me-Not valley came to help with festival planning. Kai who had just arrived that morning had officially moved into the Inn for the summer. He had said goodbye to all his friends in Mineral town who promised to visit him when they had time. But what had been on his mind the most during all that was the girl he'd met the day before. Jill said she would come.

But that morning as he worked with Takakura and Thomas he couldn't find her. Everyone had shown up to volunteer with the exception of the few kids in the valley. But he couldn't find her anywhere. But if you think about it between placing streamers up, blowing up balloons, unfolding and placing chairs , and setting up the buffet (which he was personally in charge of) there wasn't much time to look for her.

He did get a chance to ask about her though. And when he'd ask a person "What do you know about Jill?" he got multiple responses.

"She likes too keep to herself."

"She's a major animal lover. She'd hug bears if she could find one."

"She's crazy!"

"She's such a sweet and caring girl"

"She's a slacker"

The girls in the valley seemed to know here best. Like the time Kai was talking to Muffy.

"Oh yeah! I know Jill. She's one off my best friends. We used to hang out and talk all the time."

"Used to?"

"Heh. It's a long story don't worry about it. Why are you asking anyway? You interested?"

"No, I'm just wondering"

"Aww, too bad"

And when he asked Flora the same question.

"Oh, Jill. Yes she comes over to the excavation site at least once a day. We talk and sometimes she stays for lunch. She's a very good friend."

But with the little things he'd gotten out of his questions he was satisfied. Jill seemed like a good person. And he put getting to know her on the top of his to-do list.

Jill was tired. As she slowly wiped the sweat off her brow she looked up. Summer had set in with a vengeance and the once cool spring wind had been washed away. It was amazing what one night could do. She had to water the ground twice with her watering can before it was ready to plow and once she'd spread the seed she had to water the ground again. But she'd done it and now she had herself everything she needed to start this season off with a bang. The animals had been fed and the cow had been milked. But what _she_ needed was to get some rest and she knew the perfect place to go.

Kai had been working all day and now that the prep was done everyone had an hour to rest and get dressed before the festival started. But now Kai had some time to go explore. Who knew maybe he'd find something he hadn't noticed before.

While walking past Galen and Nina's house he noticed something. Past the construction site was a small wall with an open walkway. Walking over to it Kai notice large amount of steam coming out over the wall. A hot spring? That's what it seemed and as he walked through the doorway he noticed the lockers and the sound of water. Definitely a hot spring. One must have been built while he was away. A head toward the rushing water and found himself stand in the center of a beautiful sweet smelling flower filled paradise. He sat down at the waters edge and pulled off his boots. Placing them next to him he dipped his toes into the hot water and leaned back. Every place he went to always had some new and…

Was that a splash?

As he sat up he noticed a dark shadow heading through the water toward him. He pulled his feet out of the water and back away. The shadow got closer and closer and Kai backed farther and farther away. But then the shadow stopped and disappeared with a splash. Kai looked around. Where'd it go? He inched his way back to the waters edge and peered over and into the water. They must have left. He sighed. 'Forget me not valley sure is weird' he thought. But just then a huge splash appeared.

"Aaahhh!" Kai screamed out in surprise.

"Pervert!" the pervert person gasped.

But when Kai opened his eyes he saw a massive flop of long wet brown hair.

"Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" she said as she rubbed the water out of her eyes "I can't believe you. Sitting here staring. Can't a girl get some privacy, anywhere?"

"Look im sorry I…" Kai began but stopped as he found himself staring into a pair off angry purple eyes.

"You!" they both replied as they pointed toward the other

"Sorry I exploded on you like that." Jill said with a small smile.

"No, its okay I should've been watching out more carefully" Kai said

"Yeah, you should've." She replied

"Ha ha."

After the two had realized who each other were things had calmed down. Kai had helped her get out of the water and had waited outside for her to get dressed. Jill had explained that when she saw a shadow across the pool she had wondered who it was so she approached. But when she still couldn't make out the figure she dove under water and swam over for a closer look, but she still couldn't tell who it was. But all was forgiven between the two. And now they both walked outside the hot spring.

"I was surprised to see. You not many come to the hot spring will its occupied." Jill said

"I didn't know. The hot spring wasn't here last summer." Kai answered

"You were here last year?"

"Yeah I come every year."

"But this is the first time I've ever seen you and I thought I knew everyone."

"Same with me… How long have you been here?"

"About … four years. Since I was 18."

"Uh-huh, So your 22 now."

"Yeah, well almost. My birthdays on the 5th actually, then I'll be 22. How about you?"

"23"

"cool."

"... Why'd you come here anyway?"

Jill paused for a second. She looked away.

"Jill…?" Kai said

"It's complicated some other okay," Jill said as she turned back to him shy smile on her face "Anyway don't we have some festival t get to. It's about 5:53 now. Aww! There's no time now."

"No time for what?" Kai asked

"I was gonna dress up. You know since I'd been personally invited and all."

"Really," Kai said "I mean it's no big deal I personally invited everyone and…"

Jill started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She stuck out her tongue. And with a strong smile she grabbed his hand.

"I was kidding. I'm not dressing up. It would have to be something really special to make me dress up."

Now Kai felt stupid. Jill must have noticed because she grasped his hand little tighter and as he looked up at her she smiled and said.

"Come on we'll be late if we don't hurry! Aren't you, well you know, a guest of honor at this thing or what?" She said as she let go of his hand and began to run away. Kai stood there and blinked at as the brunette ran off with out him. A smile broke out on his face.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The festival was great. Good food, good music and lots of things to talk about. Kai and Jill spent the most time together. They talked about work and travel and cooking. They had a lot in common even though they'd just met. Everyone at the ocean festival seemed happy to see her. She seemed to be the most popular at the event. People constantly coming up to her and asking her how she's been. But even with all that attention she seemed most interested in Kai. And ever time she listen to him with her full attention or laughed at a joke he said or smiled at him he felt a slight tug. A weird a faint tug. But a tug none the less. And as the night came to a close Kai even walked her home.

The cool summer night air had set in. And as the two walked home Kai wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They talked and laughed on their way to her house. And when they got there it seemed like the walk had been much too short. The two stopped outside of the door for a moment.

Jill stretched her arms "sigh. Tonight was nice, huh?"

"Yeah." Kai replied

"I can't believe it's the first of summer already. Yesterday the flowers were still in bloom and the air smelled like honey. Now it's hot and there are fire flies everywhere."

"Yeah."

"…Hey Jill…" Kai started

"What is it?" Jill asked as she stepped closer to her door.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Like as in a date?" Jill teased as she opened her door.

"You wish."

"Maybe I do."

Kai laughed. "Seriously though. You think I'll see you?"

"I'll come by your stall thing tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, cool."

"Good night"

"Nite"

And with that Jill's front door closed. And Kai walked back to the inn.

Jill went inside and kicked her shoes off. Kai was such a good guy and she'd had so much fun. Jill checked her watch, 9:15. She smiled and pulled some things out of the fridge one more stop before bed. The night wasn't over yet.


	3. And then the moon rose

And then the moon rose

**Then**

Jill slept soundly that crisp fall night under her soft lavender covers. Her cat slept at her toes and the dog was most likely outside where he'd run around in circles until he got tried and would drag himself back into the house and fall asleep. The house was filling with the sweet sounds of owls outside hooting to each other, exchanging their messages. But not all were asleep in the beautiful valley. And as Jill slept she didn't notice the shadowy figure. Though the night was filled with its own loud noises Jill was able to here the floorboard creek slightly. She fluttered her eyes open slowly. Expecting it to be the wild dog that sometimes snuck in through the doggy door she was amazed when she saw a tall figure standing there. She stared at the figure as he went through her beauty box plucking out a few things and throwing them into a sack. Slowly he closed the trunk peered at the girl in the bed and made his way to her cabinet.

As he went through her stuff there Jill slowly got up. Stealthily gliding across the floor she made her way to her tool box where she took hold of her axe and sickle. With both in hand she made her way over to the stranger. Controlling her breathing so she couldn't be heard she tip toed over to him and just as he threw another item into his sack Jill pounced. The strange character spun around at her sudden leap. Crossing her arms she let out a fierce scream before landing upon him.

Jill had planned her jump well for when she landed she sat on top of him. Her tools had landed at next to him cutting into her floor and just as she planned the x she'd made with her arms had made the tool handles land right above his neck stopping him from raising his head. While he was still in shock from the sudden attack she placed her knees firmly on his wrist to keep his hands down and she stuck her toes into his thigh preventing him from kicking at her. He was completely at her mercy.

Moon light streamed through the window. And now, in the sudden light Jill could see just who he was. And to tell you the truth he was the last thing she had expected. He was quiet pale with delicate silver hair. He wore a back shirt cover by a gray leopard print jacket and a pair of purple pants. As Jill looked him up and down she found her heart beat just a little bit faster and there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

Though the man didn't notice. Apparently he'd hit his head and was quiet dizzy. But soon he came to and Jill had to stop ogling him. She'd caught him stealing from her. And after she'd calmed herself she asked bluntly:

"What are you doing here?"

"Where I come from we welcome guest with a hello." He replied

Jill smiled. A smart alec eh?

"You're not a guest you're an intruder. I don't take kindly to intruders."

"Perhaps not," He said "But I'd think such a beautiful woman would have better manners."

Jill almost exploded. Her face grew hot and she had to turn away. Her beautiful! No, No, he was just trying to sweet talk her so she'd let him go. She glared at him.

"Those things you have in that bag are mine. I'd like them back."

"Oh really." He chuckled and quickly ducked under her handle bar cage. Quickly Jill raised her tools into the same x ready to strike again. But just as she did he released a hand from under her knee and flipped her over. Her tools fell out of her hands with the fall and skid across the floor and out of her reach. He quickly flipped and landed over top of her. He held strong to her wrist and held her waist with his lower legs so she wouldn't get away. Jill was scared now. Her heart beat loud and fast against her rib cage. She was pinned and unarmed. He smiled down at her with bright green eyes.

"Let go!" Jill screamed.

"I'll let you keep your things."

Jill stopped trying to fight and looked up at him. "What?"

"I respect you. You have fight." He said as he began to get up. She sat up and stared at him. Dusting himself off, he bent down and placed the black bag onto her floor.

"Who are you?"

With that she though she saw a little glimmer in his eye and he smoothly walked over. Placing a hand on her shoulder he coolly whispered into her ear:

"A name you'll soon know very well, The Phantom Thief Skye."

Jill just stood there nearly paralyzed as Skye took her hand.

"I hope we meet again soon." He said. And with that he laid a kiss upon her hand. Jill, once again, almost exploded. And she watched as the Phantom made his way out her door and back into the night. Leaving with just as much as he'd come in with. But what he didn't know was that he'd captured the heart of a young girl named Jill.

**Now**

Jill walked past Vesta's house. The summer night air was still but cool and as the lighting bugs flashed and the crickets chirped Jill made her way quickly to the break in the road. She waited at the road to mineral town every day but today she was gonna surprise him. She hid behind the wind mills next to Vesta's farm with a sly smile on her face. She was gonna get him. She looked at her watch, 10:00. She saw him coming up the road wearing the same leopard prints and purple pants he always wore. She smiled and watched as he got closer and closer to her. Then he stopped. Huh? He seemed surprised and he looked around for a while. Jill smiled. He was probably looking around for her. He usually would have seen her by now and was wondering where she was. Jill chuckled to herself.

But just as she did she noticed he was staring right in her direction. She gasped and swooped back behind the windmill she hoped he hadn't noticed her. She waited a few minutes but she didn't hear anything. No foot steps no one calling her name. She peeked back around the pole. He wasn't there. She sighed in relief. She didn't know where he'd gone but at least he didn't see her.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jill spun around and was met by a pair of mischievous green eyes.

"Skye!" Jill yelled. The boy started to laugh at her.

"Ugh I hate you."

He kept laughing. Jill glared at him "I'm leaving." She said and began to walk away. But with a quick flick Skye was in front of her again. He grabbed her wrist and quickly scooped her up. He held her princess style in his arms and leaned closely against her head. With a soft smooth coo he whispered:

"This is the only time I get to see you. Don't leave."

Jill felt her cheeks get hot and looked away.

"Fine I forgive you just put me down."

He slowly tilted sideways and let her slide out of his arms. She stood up and dusted herself off.

You don't have to laugh at me though." She said

He leaned over and with a soft and tender touch took grasp of her hand.

"Let's go."

These meetings had become common for Jill and Skye. They'd walked up the path arms locked together to the Goddess Pond. And each night Jill would have something special for him, whether it's something she'd thrown together at the last minute, a piece of jewelry, or Skye's favorite dish, curry. Today she'd spent half an hour preparing finest curry for him, and the way his face lit up when she gave it to him made it all worth while.

"You didn't have to, really." He replied trying to seem cool, but his face gave him away.

"I wanted to." Jill replied her face beet red.

"I thought you only made this stuff on special occasions."

"Well it is a special occasion, right. It's the first day of summer."

"Our birthday season huh?"

"Yup."

He threw the dish into his black bag, and looked back at her.

"It smells really good. You've become a better cook since we met." He said

"Was I really that bad?" Jill asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, you were." He stated bluntly "everything you made smelled like brunt hair."

Jill let out a sharp gasp. Shocked and appualled she got up from the lake bed and began to walk away.

"Jill! Jill I was KIDDING!" Skye yelled after her. But she was gone. He sighed that girl could be so stupid some tim…

While his eyes were close Jill ran straight into him, her arms forward. With a powerful shove she sent him tumbling backward until his ass fell straight into goddess pond. His entire body was thrown into the water. She let out a triumphant "HAH!" and turn away waiting for him to resurface. There was a sudden sparkle and all of the sudden guts was staring up at her. Surprised Jill nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Guts! Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Shhhh!" the little sprite whispered "Not so loud."

"What is it? Must be important you're usually in bed by now."

"I was just wondering…" Guts began "Are you dating that boy?"

"Who?"

"The silver-haired one."

"SKYE?" Jill yelled

"Not so loud!" Guts growled

"Oh right, sorry" Jill whispered

"Well are you?"

Jill blushed. "No I'm not."

"Would you like to be?"

"Geez Guts when you get so nosy?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, maybe. I mean I like him. He's nice and charming and all. Why do you care so much?"

"Well," Gut's began "I just found out something."

"What."

Guts paused. "We can't bring back the harvest goddess until you fall in love."

"WHAT!"

"When you and some boy have mutual romantic feelings for each other along with the other requirements then the harvest goddess will return."

"UGH!" Jill cried "I'm trying really hard Guts to get her back but there are all these requirements. Why can't it be easy?"

"You knew it wasn't going to be easy when you first agreed." Gut said

"I know but still…"

"Oops gotta go" Guts said

"Wait… What?" Jill exclaimed

But it was too late; with a quick wave and a few sparkles he was gone. Jill stood there a bit puzzled. Why'd he disappear so fast? Where was he going? He could have at least said by….

Jill suddenly felt a strong tug and found her self tumbling backward into the river. The water enveloped her. She was just about to scream, when she opened her eyes underwater and saw Skye clutching onto her leg, a slick smile on his face. Jill frowned, kicking at his hand she got him to release her foot and she swam back to the surface. With a gasp of air she exploded to the surface.

"ASSHOLE! GEEZ SKYE!" she screamed rubbing her eyes clean from the sparkling pond water "Why do you have to be so meaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

While her eyes were closed Skye had taken hold of her waist and scooped her up. Holding her up toward the moon light he laughed at her and she laughed back. Then he pulled her close embracing her with his arms and leaned against his smooth skin. The night was cool and the two of them were wet from head to toe, but Jill was warm. In Skye's arms all she could think of was how lucky she was. She was living out in the country, her ranch couldn't be better, she was making new friends all over the place, and she was living a fairy tale romance with the thief named Skye. Which made her think, why her? Surely any woman would want to be with him. He could be with anyone he wanted and yet here he stood drenched with a rough and tumble girl named Jill.

And just then Skye scooped her up in his arms again but this time he threw her straight it the pond. She went under for a few seconds.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Jill yelled, but Skye had already started splashing her. Jill smiled.

"Hey stop that!" Jill yelled

"Make me!" Skye teased in his mysterious voice.

She started swatting the water furiously in his direction. And they both laugh and splashed, playing like two children. Maybe Guts was right. It had always been easy for Jill to love Skye, whether or not she did now was another question.


	4. What we know

What we know

Kai woke up that morning with a blank mind. _Where was he?_ He looked around but saw nothing familiar. He shot up from his roll up bed. _WHERE WAS HE? _He examinded his surroundings. A bunch of roll up matteresses were lined up against each wall. The small coffee table stood in the center of the room, and a ceiling fan buzzed slowly on the ceiling. Everything came rushing back. _Forget- Me-Not Valley… Inner Inn… Ruby… Beach Stall… Jill… … Jill._ He scratched his head, he was in Forget me Not Valley, it was the second day of summer here, and he'd just made a new friend named Jill. Oh and a shower, he needed a shower. He got from under his sheets and shuffled toward the washroom.

It was 7:30 in the morning and no one was up yet. the entire inn was silent as Kai showered, dressed and went down stairs. He broke into the fridge and worked on two eggs for breakfast, and as he ate he thought about all that had happened those two days. Sometimes I took him awhile and he just walked around talking to people without knowing their names. That was the problem with constant travel, all the new faces messed with his mind and he sometimes didn't remember things. But this morning it all came back pretty easily and he remembered everything by the end of breakfast. But it was still early, where was he supposed to go? It was too early to open up shop and no one would want to be bothered with him at this hour. He thought for a moment. A-ha! Jill's ranch! She probably up by now and if not he could at least inspect her ranch. So with quick movements he made his way out of the Inn and toward Jill's house.

At first he felt like such a stalker seeking into Jill ranch in the middle of the morning. But he had nothing else to do, and he was sure Jill wouldn't mind. And as he entered the ranch he was amazed to see how big it was. The fields past Jill's house were amazing! Rows and rows of seeds on one side while an orchard stood on the other. In between the vegation were two barns, a pond and mushroom house. Kai approached the barns and looked around, the larger one was an animal barn, the smaller one a bird house. He peeked inside the animal barn to find two cows resting peacefully inside. And then he peeked inside the bird house to find two chickens and two ducks all wide awake, and when they saw him they freaked out. Chickens and duck started jumping up and half flying, feathers went everywhere, the violent squawking began to give him a headache. He closed the barn door, and tried to calm the birds down, he tried to pick on up with his hand but it let out a shreek and started pecking at him. He didn't know what to do, and the stupid birds wouldn't stop.

"The hell is going on here?"

Kai spun around to be met by a fierce looking Jill standing at the door, axe in hand. Uh-oh. Kai was gonna get it.

"Kai just what are you doing." Jill said a bit annoyed.

"I was just taking a walk and I though…"

"Never mind." Jill said as she rubbed the crust out of her eyes "It's morning like these that make life in forget me not valley interesting. Let me help you calm them down."

Kai nodded, and jill unzipped her rucksack, pulling out a bell she gave it a loud ring. And all the animals raced over to her.

"Here," Jill said as she picked up a chicken and handed it to Kai "Help me take them outside."

Kai took the chicken and placed it outside while Jill took a duck under each arm and put them outside with the chicken. She grabbed the last one and place it on the ground before she turned back to Kai.

"So what are you doing out here anyway. Normal people don't wake up this early."

"I had a hard time sleeping, I thought you know since farmers are early risers I could see your farm. Ha ha!" Kai replied

"I don't give free tours Kai," Jill said "Give me one reason why I should let you stay."

"Um… because we're…friends." Kai replied

"…"

"…"

"Alright you can stay." Jill replied

"YES!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jill said "Not so fast. If your gonna stay you have to help me at least a little."

"… I guess I can take a day off work…just this once."

"EEEEEEEE! Thank you KAI!" she squealed as she near tackled hugged him.

"Your welcome." He said as he hugged her back. But he could only wonder if she was just doing this to get free labor out of him.

"So I'm gonna bring the rest of the animals out," Jill said as she unzipped her rucksack and handed him a watering can "Fill this up in the watering hole and meet me in the fields."

So Kai took the can and made his way to the watering hole. Dipping the thing into the cool rain water he filled it to the brim and pulled it out again. It was pretty heavy when it's full, and to think Jill did this twice or three times every day. 'Jill must be solid as a rock' he thought. But by the time he got to the fields Jill was already waiting there.

"What took you so long?"

"Geez how do you carry this thing?"

"Years of experience."

"I'll take that, gotta water the onions."

Jill took her time watering the plants and it was nice to watch her work but soon Kai got bored.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked

"Umm….," Jill thought "OH! If you really want to help out go pet the cows and sheep."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked as Jill handed him a brush "I mean after what happened with the chickens…"

"It's okay," Jill replied "The cows aren't as teratorial as the hens and their very calm while their eating. Their all out in the grass behind the barns. I'll be there soon to milk the cows."

"If you say so." Kai said as he took the brush and began to walk away.

On the walk down Kai thought about what she said. Sheering? What could possibly be sheered. He walked behind the barns to find the two cows grazing in the field. He took up his brush and moved slowly toward the spotted animal. He placed the brush on its back, the cow stopped chewing and looked over at it. Kai awkwardly started to brush it in small circles and tried to make as little eye contact as possible. The large beast seemed pleased with the rubbing and went back to chewing it's cud.

Soon Kai was done but now he had all types of cow hair on him. The large animal notice that the brushing had stop and as a sort of appreciation turned around and walked toward him, and began to nuzzle him with it's big nose. Kai patted the big animal on the head just before it turned around and walked away to graze elsewhere.

He sat down a second. The sun glared down on him as he stared at the brush. So this was what Jill did for a living. How did she do it? All the planting and watering and animal care would take Kai days to finish yet she did it all easily and still seemed quiet well balanced. Perhaps because she felt the same way about agriculture that he did about cooking. He spent hot summer days at an even hotter stove and he couldn't be happier. Some people would call him crazy but he didn't mind. It was probably the same way with Jill.

"What you thinking 'bout?" Jill asked in teasing tone. Kai spun around to meet Jill's kind and smiling face. For a second their eyes met and he lost himself in her shimmering purple eyes. She looked back at him with a soft smile on her face

"What cha looking at?" she asked sweetly

Broke out of his daze.

"Ha ha. Nothing," He replied "Nothing at all."

"Your covered in cow hair." she said

"Wait what!" He said as he stared down his clothes and saw the hair that now covered him "AW MAN!"

Jill giggled at his felt his cheeks grow hot. Jill paused for a second, before she took seat right next to him. He turned back to look at her and saw there was a slight blush on her cheek as well.

"You can go if you want. It's only 11:00 and I'm about to go to the mines after I milk the cows."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Kai paused for a while before he stood up. He looked back at her.

"So are you coming to the beach tomorrow or will I have to do more of your slave labor?" He asked

"It's not slave labor if you volunteer." She said

"It's slave labor."

"…" she paused for a second

"I'll see you at the beach." She said and with that walked over to her cow. And Kai walked out of the farm. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces.


End file.
